The Forbidden Contest
by advancebalogna
Summary: A lovely day in Hearthome City, Fantina waits for her moment to help out a surprise charity contest! TO her surprise however, Things do not go as she planned, and disaster strikes! What happens in this strange story will leave you speechless!


WARNING: THIS STORY CONTAINS LARGE AMOUNTS OF SEXUAL CONTENT, ALONG WITH SCENES OF RAPE,POKEPHELIA,AND CUM INFLATION. DO NOT COMPLAIN ABOUT WHAT IS IN THIS STORY IN THE COMMENTS, AS I DID WARN YOU. IS MY MIND FUCKED UP? YES. DO I CARE? NO! ENJOY!

It was a calm day in Hearthome City, Amity square was filled with happy people and pokemon, the contest hall was preparing for a nearby event, and the gym, which is owned by the wonderful, and not to mention beautiful Fantina. She had been told that today would be a huge contest, and that all money earned would be sent to charities across every region. It was a great thought, as almost every contest in sinnoh goes well, and the ones with her in it gather the biggest audiences. As this was a special occasion, She had been given a new outfit to wear for the event. THis dress was styled after one of her favorite pokemon, Mismagius. The craftsmanship was impeccable, although it did show off her legs a bit more than she would have liked.

Flash Forward a few hours, and the contest is about to begin. She arrives before anyone else does, as per usual and a few of the contest hall employees where there to greet her.

"Welcome Fantina! We are so happy you could make it!"  
"Of course I would show up! This is quite a large event, non?"

"Indeed! We have a feeling that this will lead to a massive gathering! Now, we will leave you for a second to allow you to get ready and put on our gift outfit."

The workers left the room, as Fantina went into the changing room. To her surprise, there were no other participants to be found. "_How odd, Am I the only one in this show?_" She would think before putting it off to the side. She had people to entertain after all!

Fantina slid into her new dress, and noticed how open her body was to the public. "I cannot wear this! It shows me off in the wrong way!" But before She could change back into her go to outfit, the announcements binged.

"**CONTEST WILL BE STARTING IN 1 MINUTE, FANTINA, PLEASE ENTER THE ARRIVAL ROOM IMMEDIATELY!**"

"_Oh mon dieu!_ I must hurry!" She scrambled and went to the entrance room, where each contest member would enter the stage through. Once again, she was alone. "_Qu'est-ce qui se passe?"_ But before she could finish thinking, a mighty BASH hit her in the side of the head.

…

…

…

…

"**LADIES AND GENTLEMEN, THANK YOU ALL FOR YOUR ARRIVAL AND DONATION TO OUR CHARITY CONTEST! TODAY WE HAVE A VERY SPECIAL PERFORMANCE, IN WHICH WE WILL TEST THE CAPABILITIES OF OUR NUMBER ONE PERFORMER,FAAAAAAAANTINA!"**

The loud announcement had woken her up. But what was happening, had been quite a surprise. For one, She was chained to a large mattress. The cold metal froze her open skin, and her struggling only made it hurt more. She had also been gagged, and could not express her anger and fear.

"_C'est mauvais! I am in much Danger!"_ She had thought to herself before the announcer had came back on

"**OUR FIRST TEST WILL BE ONE TO JUDGE OF BEAUTY! LOOK AT HER STUNNING APPEARANCE! HER PROPORTIONS ARE ONE OF THE GODS!I THINK WE CAN GET A CLOSER LOOK HOWEVER! EMPLOYEES, IF YOU'D PLEASE!"**

The employees that had walked her out had then ripped off her new outfit, Revealing her body. They then took off her panties and bra, rendering her completely nude.

"**I CANNOT BELIEVE IT! SHE LOOKS EVEN BETTER THAN WE FIRST THOUGHT! I RATE HER 5 STARS! SHE PASSES THE BEAUTY TEST! NEXT UP IS THE ENDURANCE ROUND!"**

"_Endurance round? What could that mean?_"

Soon after, A door opened from the side of the stage, and a rather built man wearing nothing but a mask approached her.

"**LET'S GIVE A BIG ROUND OF APPLAUSE TO OUR LUCKY GUEST WHO WILL BE TESTING FANTINA! NOW SIR, WE ARE LEAVING THIS ENTIRELY TO YOU, SO HAVE AT HER!"**

The man's excitement could be seen through the mask, and Fantina's fear was quite evident as well. "_C'est un désastre! He will rape me!"_ She thought to herself whilst still struggling in the chains.

"Your one lucky girl, You get to be fucked by me in front of all these people, hehehe!"

The man, without hesitation, had placed his penis inside of her, A muffled scream could be heard through the gag, but this only made the man happier.

Fantina could not believe her eyes! Her own people had betrayed and tricked her into being raped on stage! The man was fierce, and thrusted aggressively. Every single thrust was incredibly painful to her insides. "_Aide-moi! He is having his way with me and there is nothing I can do!"_

"**LOOK AT THE MAN GO! HE HAS BEEN WAITING FOR THIS MOMENT ALL HIS LIFE! HE SHOWS NO MERCY TOWARDS OUR DEAR PERFORMER! WHEN WILL HE FINISH? WE MAY NEVER KNOW!"**

"Heh, Looks like my time is done, Now take my babies stupid slut!" And with that, He released his load inside of her.

"_It hurts! Yet it… almost feels good… No, I must stay strong! I will tell Cynthia about all of this and she will figure out who is the cause of all this!"_

" **WHAT A WONDERFUL PERFORMANCE! BUT THE AUDIENCE THINKS SHE HASN'T FINISHED YET! LETS SEND OUT SOME MORE WILLING GUESTS, SHALL WE?"**

As soon as he had finished saying that, A line of men came out, wearing similar masks and nothing else. Each was as excited as the next one.

"_vous plaisantez? There are more of them?"_

One after another, Each one chose a hole and fucked her with no hesitation. Each one lasting longer than the last. She had been filled again and again, and knew that she would become pregnant from all these men.

"**INCREDIBLE! EACH ONE OF THEM FINISHED IN HER, YET SHE STILL LOOKS LIKE SHE CAN KEEP GOING! I GUESS IT'S TIME FOR THE FINAL TEST! PLEASE WELCOME, COLOSSUS!"**

One final door opened up, And a massive Rhyperior came out, being contained by a cage. The workers then injected it with some sort of pink fluid, and its anger turned to lust. The workers ran away as the cage opened, leaving only the Erect pokemon and Fantina.

"_C'est de la brutalité! You cannot force a pokemon to mate with a human! That is against all laws!"_

But nobody can hear her thoughts, as the pokemon approached her, shaking the stage with each step. The Pokemon then broke the chains that had confined her the whole team with nothing but his bare hands. He then grabbed Fantina and placed her on his dick, giving her a second to realize her near demise.

"_This will surely kill me!"_

Colossus then grabbed each of her arms, and pulled down on her, shoving his massive cock into her tight hole. Her body had no chance against it, and a large bulge can be seen going through her belly area. She was feeling immense amounts of agony, but this did not stop the pokemon, as whatever was injected into him had completely controlled his brain functions.

"**HOLY SHIT! HER STRENGTH IS IMMEASURABLE IF SHE CAN HOLD ALL THAT! HOW MUCH LONGER CAN SHE TAKE IT?"**

The pokemon continued to pull her up and down while thrusting into her. Each time reaching farther and farther into her body.

"_sacré bleu! I'm going to die!"_

The pokemon continued to thrust into her, but at a much faster pace. The amount of pleasure that he was receiving was disgustingly obvious, and Fantina's face seemed to automatically do the same. Despite the pain, it felt good to her, she had never received anything like this before in her life, and would have never thought about doing it with a pokemon until now. It was all she could think about.

The rhyperior strengthened his grip on her and pulled her down one last time to finish the job. A huge surge of cum entered her body, making her belly expand to unhealthy levels. She would soon have to give birth to the babies of a pokemon…

"**WONDERFUL! SIMPLY DELIGHTFUL! SHE HAS SURVIVED ALL THREE TESTS WITH PERFECTION! FANTINA HAS BEEN GIVEN A PERFECT SCORE! THANK YOU ALL FOR COMING TO OUR SHOW! REMEMBER, ALL CASH EARNED TODAY WILL BE SENT TO CHARITIES ALL ACROSS THE WORLD!"**

It was over. The pokemon forced Fantina off of him, and allowed the massive amounts of excess cum to flow out of body and onto the floor, deflating her in a way. Each and every fan clapped for the show, and began to leave the contest hall. Fantina was dropped to the floor, and the gag fell out of her mouth, allowing her to catch her breath. The rhyperior was sent back into a pokeball as well. How she was still alive was a miracle, but she can now go home and call Cynthia. She will know what to do with the situation.

TO BE CONTINUED...


End file.
